


Dirty Paws

by KaraTheCatDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraTheCatDragon/pseuds/KaraTheCatDragon
Summary: The story of how a young cat-dragon anthro changed the world.





	Dirty Paws

~Prologue~

I was loved. At a young age, I knew this. My memories of my mom, Lunin, are all pleasant ones. Her soft, gray fur, her loving words. And my dad, Mars, would always cuddle me close with his big, scaly tail. I have memories of us playing together. But one day, that all changed.

It was a normal day, just like any other. It was sunny outside, the air warm. Me and my parents were outside, relaxing. I saw some figures approaching our cabin in the mountains. These mountains were known for hikers, so I wasn't worried. But as they came closer and closer to our cabin, I began to realize something was off. The strange figures approached us, and I noticed they were all wearing long hoods. "Who are you?" My dad asked, looking at them skeptically. That is when they pulled out their guns. My dad surged into his dragon form, standing in front of me and my mom. They shot at him, and small darts appeared all over his body and he collapsed. They shot my mom next, and she passed out as well. I took in this horrible sight, too young to really understand what was going on. That was when I saw one of them point their gun at me, and the whole world went black.

When I woke up, I was tied down onto what looked like a table. As I looked around, I noticed my parents tied together onto a gigantic post. I tried to call out to them, but found that I couldn't. A hooded figure stepped up to my parents, holding a canister and a flaming torch. He poured whatever was in the canister all over my parents, then touched them with the torch. They burst into flames.

I will never forget those screams.

I struggled against the ropes that held me, but to no avail. The scent of burning flesh filled the air, as I watched my parents burn to death. Another hooded figure approached me, holding a object that glowed orange in his gloved hands. He grabbed one of my legs, and pressed the object onto it. I screamed in agony, as he burned a symbol into my flesh. He then spoke to me. "How did you like this little show we put on for you? I hope it was to you liking," He laughed, making me angry. I didn't comprehend what was happening, but next thing I knew, I was out of my bonds and in a form halfway between a cat and a dragon. I roared, summoning blue flames to my jaws. The man stared at me, terrified. I ignited the room with one mighty breath, burning everyone and everything in it. I ran out of the room as fast as my paws could carry me, crying and screaming. As I exited the place, I didn't stop. All I saw were my soot covered paws racing against the ground.

I must have eventually collapsed. That was when Artix, Tess, and Ash found me.


End file.
